


Lucidity of the Mad

by Katrika



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Be The Seadweller Lowblood, Gen, Insanity, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrika/pseuds/Katrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He slips in an out of lucidity, as easily as traveling on a well-worn path.</p><p>(Written for BtSDLb Psiioniic, but applicable to canon!Psiioniic, as well. Just keep in mind that JJ and Jegus refer to the Sufferer.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucidity of the Mad

I need, I need, I need need you  
I’m cloaked in red, I’m choked in blue  
I tried, I tried, I can’t get free  
Oh JJ, won’t you come for me?

Insane, insane, I think I’m sane  
Not sane! They drain my sparkling brain!  
Empress, she said, (lights blue and red)  
“No need for feed” – I go unfed

The stars, they swarm, they keep me warm  
Singing soft songs to my ship form  
But were they there and are they here  
And is it air or rock that’s near?

There’s a man tied up in his head  
The silly man can’t tell he’s dead  
“I’m dead”, She said, (lights red and blue)  
Don’t care, don’t care, I’m dead to you

I scream, I scream, I scream your name  
Jegus, JJ, it’s time you came!  
I can’t draw breath, I cannot breathe-  
I can’t, I can’t – god! I can’t leave!


End file.
